LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. 'Wednesday 16th January 2013' * 'Tuesday 15th January 2013' *Battersea Park: m Peregrine on Gasometer (30mins) then flew low west,116 Cormorants, 70 Ring-necked Parakeets (increasing), 35 Magpies, 2 pr Egyptian Geese, 9 Shovelor - last hour before dusk (Michael Mac). *Beddington SF: Glaucous Gull & Caspian Gull (BirdGuides). *Blackheath: 9 Waxwing on Paragon Place 1150 then headed east (James Lowen) *Canons Farm: 11 Golden Plovers and Red-legged Partridge still south of farmhouse this morning (David Campbell). *Clapham Common: 50 odd Grey Lags between pond and The Windmill 2pm (Steve Woolfenden) *Crayford Marshes : Ruff, Turnstone, Spotted Redshank, 136 Golden Plover, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Curlew, Goldcrest. (Kev Jarvis). *Dartford: still 30+ Waxwings in Holiday Inn Express car park on University Way (RBA) *East India Dock Basin: 26 Shelduck, 5 Teal, 26 Tufted Duck, Nearby Goldcrest in Bow Creek Ecology Park (rare here) (John Archer). *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): 2 Little Egret in Hogsmill river 16.00 (Neil Batten). *Gallions Reach: 1 Sanderling, 46 Lapwing. 10 Redshank, Firecrest, '''55 Goldfinch. (Gary A James). *Greenwich Peninsula: Common Snipe, 2 Lesser Redpoll in Ecology Park, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 2 Song Thrush by David Beckham Academy (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Hextable Park: 42 '''Waxwings 0900 (leigh Aldrich) *Horton Gravel Pits: two BUFF-BELLIED PIPITS still on puddles at Kingsmead Quarry east of the B376 north of Sunnymeads Station early afternoon (BirdGuides). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: both Bearded Tit '''present again from dawn in reedbed by Diana Memorial, 27 Shoveler, 2 Red-crested Pochard, Gyrfalcon type hybrid west over Serpentine, Kingfisher - no sign of yesterday's Goldeneye (D. McKenzie et al) Beardies still present 3:45 pm. (''If anyone finds a swarovski bins case, please post on London Birders yahoo. Des, after your success with my iPod on Hampstead Heath a few years back, I'm relying on you! ''Gareth 'Dufus' Richards). Will do my best (DMc) *Leyton Oliver Road (from balcony): 8:45-10:20am: 23 Lapwing NW, Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Stuart Fisher) *Margravine Cemetery: 1 f Blackcap, 1 pr Mistle Thrush, 1 pr Peregrine Falcon (Nathalie Mahieu). *Osterley Park: 2 Little Owl, c20 Fieldfare, c30 Redwing, c20 Linnet, 53 Siskin (KFr) *Pinner Park Farm: 8 Snipe, 2 Bullfinch, 30 Redwing, Fieldfare, Stock Dove, 8 Jackdaw & 3 Grey Heron. Also 1 Nuthatch & 1 Cormorant at Headstone Moat (Jon Ridge). *Queen Mother Reservoir: '''Black-throated Diver still just south of pier at 10:00 (Birdguides) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: pr Shelduck (+ 1 pinioned ♀ all in area 36), 1♀ Blackcap (bathing in water fountain at N end of Avenue Gardens area 20), 25 Fieldfare NW (birdman_euston). *South Ealing Station, W5: 8 Waxwings still present 0830 (Richard Woolley). *South Norwood: 2 Waxwings in apple tree in back garden (observer ?) Any chance of the street name so this can be logged with other sightings in Croydon this winter? ''(John Birkett) *Staines Moor: 2 Short-eared Owls still (Twitter - #londonbirds). *Swanley Village: 150 Golden Plover, 1 roosting female Merlin 1630 (Leigh Aldrich). *Walthamstow Reservoirs (Lockwood): 7 Goosander (all females) roosting on gravelly N 'shore' at dusk + 1 drake Shoveler (Lol Bodini); +1 male Goosander (KJMcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 36 Lapwing west (9 on police scrape), 7 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, Reed Bunting, 20 Goldfinch, Fieldfare, Redwing, 4 Goldcrest, Collared Dove, 11 Gadwall, 7 Shoveler (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 93 Lapwing west over Old Sewage Works and Perch pond (TB/NC), Nuthatch (Bush Wood and Res Wood) Bullfinch OSW (BV), 118 Gadwall, 10 Pochard, 60 + Tufted Duck, 2 Shoveler, Little Grebe, Siskin, Redwing (Tony Brown/Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *West Hendon: up to 3 male Blackcap in a private garden on Fryent Crescent over recent days (A. Stockwell per DMc). *Westminster: pair Peregrine showing very well Victoria Tower Palace of Westminster at 08:45 (Frank Nugent). 'Monday 14th January 2013' *Alexandra Park: 5 Shoveler inc 3 drakes feeding avidly and calling 7am (Bob Watts). *Blackheath: 4 Siskin in Cator estate 0750h (James Lowen), Male Blackcap at bird feeder Vanbrugh Park area (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam). *Canons Farm: 11 Golden Plovers south of farmhouse this afternoon and the resident Red-legged Partridge (David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: 2nd winter '''Caspian Gull', 7 Dark-bellied Brent Goose, Spotted Redshank, 3 Golden Plover, 70 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Rock Pipit, 20 Fieldfare. (Kev Jarvis). *Canary Wharf Thames foreshore by the steps: Grey Wagtail (Phil Laurie) *Dagenham Chase LNR : male Firecrest & 8 Siskin on alders still early morning ( M.Blow per VH-F ) . Nearest access is through kissing gate off Bancroft Chase, birds are in area left of steps down to river Rom. Still present at 3pm ( A.Shearman per VH-F ). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 20 Shelduck, 85 Teal, 27+ Tufted Duck, Common Sandpiper, 2 Redshank, Grey Wagtail (John Archer). *Eltham (Sutcliffe Park): Kingfisher, Water Rail, 2 Common Snipe, Green Woodpecker, 6 Lesser Redpolls, Pochard (f), 1 Chiffchaff (P_Kite) *Foots Cray Meadows: 2 Little Grebe, 2 pairs Pochard, 4m 5f Tufted Duck, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 adult 1 juvenile Mute Swan, 7 Long-tailed Tit. 1 Goldcrest at junction of Rectory Lane/Knoll Rd (Chris Rose). *Hackney, E8: m+f Blackcap moving through back gardens along Graham Road, also 2 Goldcrest (Matthew Cunningham) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: female Goldeneye on Long Water, both Bearded Tit showing well in Diana Memorial reedbed from dawn; also 2 Red-crested Pochard, 3 Siskin, Lesser Redpoll (D. McKenzie); Goldeneye and Bearded Tits still present 10:05 (DMc, C. Elders, R. Horwood); Little Owl mobile near Serpentine Gallery (Chris Elders & Rich Horwood), Goldeneye showing well (through snow/sleet) at lunchtime (c.12.30 onwards) on Long Water between bridge and grassy bank with large sculpture, Bearded Tits showing well by Serpentine Lido (Martin Honey), Goldeneye still there at 15:00 (Frank Nugent). *Ingrebourne Valley: drake''' Smew on Reservoir ( Pete Breeze Fishery Manager) *Lake Farm, Hayes: at least 12 Common Gull on west side field, male Blackcap (W.Marks) *Norbury Grove: 3 Fieldfare (Peter Newmark). *Paddington Basin: Kingfisher flying into perch on barge outside The Point office building 11:25 (D Bates) *Queen Mother Reservoir: '''BUFF-BELLIED PIPIT, Black-throated Diver, Long-tailed Duck, Green Sandpiper (Nigel Sluman) and 4 dark-bellied Brent Geese (per Berks Bird News) *Rainham Marshes: female Marsh Harrier over West Marsh at 10:00 and 14+ Yellow-legged Gulls (2 ads 1 near-ad 1 2w & 10+ 1w) near stone barges (Dominic Mitchell), 7 Brent Geese (1 on the river then 6 upstream - all also seen from Crayford Marshes) (Andy Tweed, Dave Smith) *Sidcup, Lamorbey Park: 1 Kingfisher, c437 Ring-necked Parakeets counted out at dusk (probably includes from adjoining Golf Course) heading east (Chris Rose). *Sidcup, town centre: 1 bedraggled Peregrine Falcon on corner of roof of 16-storey Marlowe House (Chris Rose). *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: 2 Firecrest, 18 Shoveler, 4 Pochard, 50 Tufted Duck, 7 Gadwall, 4 Redwing (Stuart Fisher) Stuart, is there a particular area the Firecrests favour? thanks (Dan Barrett) *South Ealing station, W5: 8 Waxwing at 10.30 (Catherine Beazley) *Trent Park: 3 (2m 1f) Common Teal, Upper Lake; 6 (3 ad males 3 fem/imm) Goosander Lower Lake; 2 (m&f) Pochard; 5 (1m 4f) Tufted Duck; 1 Firecrest 'feeding in Laurel SW edge of Rough Lot 2:10 hrs; c50 Siskin feeding in Alders by Lower Lake (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Snipe, 2 Reed Bunting (J Lethbridge), 11 Gadwall, Sparrowhawk, 2 Fieldfare, 20+ Goldfinch, 8 Meadow Pipit (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: Wigeon, 150+ Gadwall, Teal, 2 Shoveler, 11+ Pochard, 60+ Tufted Duck, 8 Siskin, Kestrel (Nick Croft). *Westminster: drake Red-crested Pochard on Thames near Lambeth Bridge, Grey Wagtail feeding on the foreshore at 08:30 (Frank Nugent). 'Sunday 13th January 2013 *Banstead Downs : Firecrest still on west side of golf course (Lee Dingain via Twitter). *Banstead Woods: 10 Meadow Pipits in Hither Field (David Campbell). *Barnehurst, Thirlmere Rd (my garden): 1 Goldcrest (Chris Rose). *Blackheath: at least 9 Waxwings still around but mobile, Blackheath Village, also Cormorant and 3 Mute Swans on Princess of Wales Pond, male Blackcap in Vanbrugh Park area (Joe Beale). *Bow Creek/Bow Locks: 8 Teal (R Lord) *Brent Reservoir: Bearded Tit heard by main hide, 2 Greylag Geese flew in, 6 Wigeon & 20 Snipe (Brent Birders). *Camberwell, New Cemetery, SE23: 2 Green Woodpecker, 20 Redwing,10 Chaffinch (T. Wilson). *Canons Farm: 7 Lapwings, Red-legged Partridge, adult Great Black-backed Gull over (David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, Turnstone, Corn Bunting, 68 Black-tailed Godwit, 8 Yellow-legged Gull, Green Sandpiper. (Kev Jarvis). *Dagenham Chase LNR : male Firecrest again briefly, 8 Siskin, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Little Egret, 102 Lapwing, 2 Common Snipe, 1 Kingfisher. ( VH-F, S.Drake & M.Blow ). *Dartford: c40 Waxwing in Holiday Inn car park seen from University Way (John Bushell, Conrad Ellam & Ron Turner) *East India Dock Basin: 18 Shelduck, Reed Bunting, Jay (Paul Hyland) *Gallions Reach: Glaucous Gull (Imm) at 11.45 flew towards Woolwich, Caspian Gull '''(adult), 1 Yellow-legged Gull (1st Win), Peregrine, 2 Gadwall, 41 Lapwing, 75 Redshank, 3 Curlew, 1 Common Snipe, 1 Rock Pipit, 1 Fieldfare, 30 Linnet. (Gary A James & Paul Davis). *Greenford UB6: m Blackcap still dominating back garden (Neil Anderson) *Grovelands Park: 2 (male & female) '''Firecrest showing well in Holly/Oak by Keepers Building near Cafe at 12pm, Also Nuthatches displaying, Treecreeper and 6 Goldcrests. 3 Mandarin on Lake at 15.30. (Davey Leach). *Horton GPs: 2 BUFF-BELLIED PIPITS still on puddles at Kingsmead Quarry east of the B376 north of Sunnymeads Station mid-afternoon (Birdguides) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: both Bearded Tit showing well a.m., also 3 Mandarin Duck, female Teal, Chiffchaff (D. McKenzie), adult intermedius-type Lesser Black-backed Gull with graellsii (DMc, Rob Ayers). 3 Siskin in alder near Rangers' Lodge. (Charlie Farrell) Barnacle goose of unknown orgin also still present near the Serpentine cafe (Ben Green). Bearded Tits showed well to 1500 at least (TeRNS) *Ingrebourne Valley: (WEBS Count) 77 Canada Goose, 6 Little Grebe, 8 Grey heron (2 on nests), 2 Kingfisher, 128 Mallard, 52 Teal, 6 Wigeon, 122 Moorhen, 218 Coot, 14 Mute Swan, 212 Black-headed Gull, 22 Common Gull, 40 Herring Gull, 24 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 8 singing Cetti's Warbler, 7 Cormorant, 4 Water rail, 1 Little Egret, 46 Tufted Duck, 6 Great Crested Grebe, 34 Gadwall, 6 Pochard, 125 Greylag Goose, 1 Ross's Goose (with greylags on Berwick Reservoir), singing Song Thrush, pair Mistle Thrush, pair Bullfinch, Chiffchaff, 92 Stock Dove (on arable field adjacent to top paddock), 1 Redwing, 1m Kestrel. 55 species in total. (Tony Kennelly WEBS Count) *Kentish Town: Jackdaw calling over Highgate Road at 13:00, 10-17 Siskin regularly in trees at Sanderson Close using feeder at Carrol Close (Frank Nugent). *Kingston Cemetery: Peregrine low over the Cemetery giving good views before soaring off east towards Hogsmill Open Space. 22 Teal on the Hogsmill and 3 Redwing over (M Bournat) *Kingston upon Thames: Male Peregrine perched on south side of clock tower at County Hall 15.30 (Neil Batten). *Lee Valley RP - Middlesex Filter Beds: 1 Firecrest, c10 Chiffchaff (in one group), 6+ Goldcrest, Kingfisher, 3 Little Grebe, 4 Tufted Duck, 6 Teal, 2 Gadwall, Grey Wagtail, 2 RN Parakeet (Jonathan Nasir) *Lee Valley RP - Waterworks NR: 2 Common Snipe, 4 Teal, 3 Shoveler, 5 Tufted Duck (Jonathan Nasir) *London Wetland Centre (WWT): First winter male Smew flew from Reservoir Lagoon onto Sheltered Lagoon at 4pm (Oscar Dewhurst). *Margravine Cemetery: (monthly count) 32 Blackbird (a record), 1 Goldcrest, 1 f Great Spotted Woodpecker (pm) pr Peregrine Falcon hunting East then on hospital (Nathalie Mahieu) *Queen Mother Reservoir: Black-throated Diver '''and '''Long-tailed Duck (Birdguides) Is it still possible to get day permits? *South Croydon: 17 Waxwings '''in Junction Road feeding on apples in a private garden. (Croydon Birders) *South Ealing Station, W5: 7 '''Waxwings still present. (Richard Woolley). The bird that hit the bus shelter and didn't make it on Tuesday delivered to NHM Tring today. Thanks to Alex and Martin for the suggestion (Catherine Beazley); ''8 present 15.00 and still plenty of berries remaining in middle and lower branches (Andy Culshaw). *Staines Moor: 1 '''Barn Owl '''1600, at least 2 '''Short Eared Owls '''hunting on & off throughout afternoon, 2 Stonechat. (Richard Woolley). At least three, and one photographer constantly going out into the middle of the Moor where they roost and moving around trying to get nearer to birds on bushes. (C Lamsdell). Goosander west over the south end late pm, and Water Pipit (D Bradnum, N Croft) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 5 Goosander (1 imm male 4 fem), 5 Goldeneye, 2 Green Sandpiper (Lockwood), 18 Lapwing south, Rock Pipit briefly before flying east from Lockwood, drake Ruddy Duck, 3 Little Egret, Goldcrest, Kingfisher, 10 Shelduck, 2 Grey Wagtail, 1 Fieldfare (Stuart Fisher) 'Saturday 12th January 2013' *Alexandra Park: 3 Shoveler Wood Green Res, Redwing (Bob Watts). *Amwell GP: Bittern showed well mid afternoon, opposite viewpoint, despatching a fair size Pike! Also female Smew & 1w male Scaup outside the London area on Tumbling Bay Pit (David Bradnum). *Berwick Reservoir: Adult Ross's Goose with Greylag flock feeding near bench adjacent to res at 1325 (Bob Watts). *Blackheath: 9 waxwings showing well around junction of St John's Park, Old Dover Road, Delacourt Road and Banchory Road, flocking in trees at each junction 14.45 - 15.15 (Chris Elders & Rich Horwood) *Brent Reservoir: '''Bearded Tit' heard pinging by main hide, also Little Egret flew west, female Peregrine over, pair of Wigeon, 6 Lesser Redpoll, 25 Snipe (Brent Birders) '' '' *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Drake Mandarin, female Kingfisher, male Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Coulsdon: Raven over gardens flying south at 10:15 mobbed v aggressively by crows. (Paul S) *Clapham Common: Siskin, 7 Shoveler, 9 Tufted Duck (Mark H) *Crayford Marshes: Dark-bellied Brent Goose flew down the Thames; Spotted Redshank, '''Turnstone, 136 Golden Plover, Green Sandpiper, 3 Curlew, 2 Rock Pipit, 3 Yellow-legged Gull. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 20 Black-tailed Godwits, Curlew, adult Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Wigeon, Sparrowhawk, Little Egret (John Archer). *Dartford: 3 '''Waxwings at Holiday Inn Express on University Way in car park late morning + 3 Fieldfares (John Archer). *Dartford Marshes: adult Yellow-legged Gull on flood beside University Way (John Archer). *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): Little Egret in the Hogsmill river to 09.10 at least. Still present at 11.00 and 12.00 (Neil Batten). *Fulham Reach: c 25 Siskins on Rainville Road, 2 Peregrine Falcon (Nathalie Mahieu). *Green Park/Piccadilly: Peregrine over at 10.45 a.m. (John Colmans) *Hemans Estate Comunity Garden - Lambeth: 1 Peregrine heading for Battersea - first in several months seen (Michael Mac). *High Barnet: Flock of 34 Waxwings flew over playing fields behind QE Boys school, landed briefly in gardens then flew S - 12.40. Also flock of 10 Siskins in gardens in same area (Davey Leach). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 2 female Bearded Tit showing well from dawn in reedbed close to Diana memorial as yesterday (first seen 11/12/12), Barnacle Goose of unknown origin, 63 Egyptian Goose, 4 Red-crested Pochard, Peregrine Falcon, c.5 Siskin (D. McKenzie). Also Kingfisher close by at Kensington Gardens Long Water N side at 11:30 (Frank Nugent). Bearded tits still showing well at 3:30pm (J.murray) and until 4.55pm (Nathalie Mahieu). *Kingston Cemetery: 2 Goldcrest, 1 Blackcap, 17 Teal, Grey Heron and Cormorant on the Hogsmill (M Bournat) *Ladywell fields SE6: m Kingfisher, f Mandarin(t.wilson) *Lee Valley, Gunpowder Park: 4 Goosander (2m 2f) on the River Lee (Tony Brown) *London Wetland Centre: Red-head Smew and Bittern on main lake, Peregrine on hospital, m + f Sparrowhawk hunting over grazing marsh, 5 Common Snipe, Kestrel, pr Goldcrest, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Martin Honey); flock of Siskin (approx 20), Kingfisher along car park channel (Angus Innes). *Paddington Basin: Kingfisher (D. McKenzie). *Queen Mother Reservoir: 2 BUFF-BELLIED PIPITS briefly (Birdguides), birds had moved to Horton GPs in pm and showed well up to 16:05. Also Slavonian Grebe and Long-tailed Duck (the latter seen by others) at QMR. (Steven Robinson) Pipits are on puddles at Kingsmead Quarry east of the B376 north of Sunnymeads Station this afternoon, as well as grebe and l.t.duck, also 2 peregrine & red kite at QM Res (J.murray). Also Diver sp. at QMR seen several times mid-late PM. Appeared to be a Black-throated Diver based on head and bill profile and apparent pale crescent to rear of flanks while appearing to lack bulk and angular head of GND and 'bill pointing' of RTD. Far too distant for a specific ID and probably not in the LNHS side of the res anyway (Andy Culshaw, David Howdon et al). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Brent Goose, Goldeneye, Barn Owl, Spotted Redshank, 3 Corn Bunting (RSPB), several hundred Dunlin, Redshank, c. 70 Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Ringed Plover, 15 Curlew, Green Sandpiper, Yellow-legged Gull, Bullfinch, 30 + Skylark, 1 Water Pipit, 5 + Rock Pipit (Nick Croft) *Richmond Park : Midday approx 60 Siskin in woods by Upper Pen Pond (Steve Woolfenden) *Roding Valley Meadows NR: Marsh Harrier 15.00 hrs (Barry Jones) *Staines Moor: 5 Short-eared Owl and Water Pipit (Twitter #londonbirds ) *Stoke Newington: 6 Waxwings on tree in Town Hall Approach at 2.45pm (N. Verlander) *Swanley Park : 10 redwings (first this winter), 160 Black-headed Gulls, 26 Common Gulls, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 20+ Long-tailed Tits, 40+ Goldfinch, (Andy Meaton) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 5 Goldeneye (1 drake), 3 Fieldfare, Peregrine over (E/W Warwick); 4 Goldeneye (1 drake), 4 Goosander (1 drake), Fieldfare, pr Teal Lockwood - (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Park: Wigeon (J Lethbridge) *Whitewebbs Wood: 1 female Firecrest feeding in Holly near Ornamental Lake 14:25 - 14:45 hrs; 32 (21m 11f) Mandarin Duck Ornamental Lake 15:00 hrs (Robert Callf). 'Friday 11th January 2013' *Beddington SF: 1st/w Glaucous Gull. (observer ?) *Blackheath: 10 Waxwings present but mobile Blackheath Village, also 25+ House Sparrows there (Joe Beale) *Brent Reservoir: The elusive Bearded Tit showed well but silently for one minute at 12:30 in Phragmites near three sawn-off willows from mown area to left of main hide, c25 Snipe, c20 Redwing dropped in, 1 Green Sandpiper, Chiffchaff (Derek Turner) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Little Grebe, Mandarin, Kingisher, singing Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 2 Whooper Swan flew over high south; Little Owl, 4 Golden Plover, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, Green Sandpiper. (Kev Jarvis, Nigel Sluman). Also 24 Waxwing outside entrance to Erith Yacht Club (Nigel Sluman) *E5 (Lower Clapton): single Waxwing in cherry tree outside 42 rushmore road. plenty of berries so may stick around. (Jamie_Partridge) *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 13 Shelduck, 135 Teal, 25 Tufted Duck, 4 Common Sandpiper, 20 Redshank, 2 Jays (John Archer). *Greenford, UB6: m Blackcap still present in garden (Neil Anderson) *Hyde Park: 2 female Bearded Tit (both wearing a ring) showed well at dawn while feeding on Phragmites in Diana Memorial reedbed (south side of Serpentine, not far from the Lido); the first for the Inner London sector to my knowledge (D. McKenzie); both still present at 11:00 (Richard Seargent via DMc); both birds showing down to 3 metres at 12:30 (Alex Massey via DMc); both birds showing extremely well until at least 2pm. I wouldn't be surprised if someone could read the rings at that range. (J Hudson) *Kensington Gardens: 2 Little Owl in Kensington Gardens (D.McKenzie). *Ladywell Fields: 1 Kingfisher successfully fishing, 1f Mandarin (Martin Stevens). *London Wetland Centre: female Smew on sheltered lagoon am (also present yesterday pm) (LWC Website). *Mill Hill NW7: Male Blackcap. m + f Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Jay, several Long-Tailed Tits, several Siskin. (Xav) *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon 13:45 (D. McKenzie). *Queen Mother Reservoir: 1 BUFF-BELLIED PIPIT still (BirdGuides). Access to Queen Mother Reservoir: Berkshire Ornithological Club has arranged access to Queen Mother Reservoir from 08:00 to 16:00 on Saturday 12th January. Day permits may be obtained, £2 donation recommended, at the BOC gate at TQ018771 from 08:00 to 15:00. All visitors must leave the site by 16.00. Also Long-tailed Duck and Slavonian Grebe (BirdGuides). *Regent's Park: 3 Common Shelduck, Water Rail, 2 pr Goldcrest, 6m & 2f Mandarin Duck, Ruddy Duck (Charlie Farrell) *River Pool Linear Park: 15 Goldfinch, 2 Greenfinch, 5 Chaffinch, 5 Long-tailed tit, 7 Song Thrush inc. 6 singing, 1 Redwing, 2 Grey Wagtail, 1f Pheasant. Unfortunately no Bullfinch despite walking the footpath for 2.5hrs! Cheers for the advice Paul & Sharon (Martin Stevens). *Snaresbrook Crown Court: at least one Firecrest still, 3 Goldcrest, 13 Shoveler on Eagle Pond (Stuart Fisher) *South Ealing Station, W5: 9 Waxwings still present 0830. (Richard Woolley). Still showing very well 1200-1330 plus one male blackcap (Shane Enright) *St John's Wood: Peregrine Falcon south over Lord's Cricket Ground 13:12 (D. McKenzie). *Staines Moor: 3 Short-eared Owls showed very well for most of the day along the east side. Also 2 Water Pipit along the Colne, 22 Common Snipe on the south flood, 5 Stonechat, 2 Little Egret, 12 Siskin, 2 Treecreeper, 1f Bullfinch, 1 Peregrine, 3 Little Grebe and 4+ Reed Bunting. (Lee Dingain - a few pics here ) *Staines Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe single south basin(Jim Sweetland) *Victoria Park: 1st winter drake Goldeneye, drake Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Geese, 17+ Tufted Duck, 12 Pochard (John Archer). *Wanstead Flats: Fieldfare, 4 Goldcrest, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park (Bush/Res Wood): 27 Gadwall, 2 Egyptian Goose, Nuthatch, Firecrest 'again behind Belgrave Heights, 5 Goldcrest (Nick Croft) 'Thursday 10th January 2013 *Banstead Downs: Firecrest still along wooded footpath west of golf course at 13:30 (Bill Dykes) *Berwick Ponds: Bittern (BirdGuides). *Crayford Marshes: Corn Bunting, Little Owl, 33 Golden Plover, Lesser Redpoll, 8 Black-tailed Godwit, Yellow-legged Gull, Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, 800 Dunlin, 18 Ringed Plover. (Kev Jarvis). *Erith Cemetery (east): 58 Redwing, 1 Mistle Thrush, 70 Starling - approx 60 of which briefly mobbing Sparrowhawk, 3 Greenfinch, 2 Goldfinch, male Chaffinch, 1 Goldcrest, 15+ Ring-necked Parakeet (Chris Rose). *Hammersmith Novotel: pr Peregrine Falcon (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 2 male Mandarin Duck, male Teal on Long Water, 28 Shoveler, pair of Red-crested Pochard, 2 Aythya hybrids, Peregrine Falcon west over Serpentine, pair of Grey Heron bringing in nest material, Tawny Owl showed well, 5 Goldcrest, 3 Siskin in alder near Rangers' Lodge (D. McKenzie). *Northumberland Heath, Recreation Ground: 173 House Sparrows in surrounding hedges. (Chris Rose). *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon made failed attempt on pigeon flock 09:20 (D. McKenzie). *Pool River Linear Park: 2 Bullfinches (Male & Female),1 Goldcrest, 2 Jackdaw, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Stock Dove, 20+ Redwings (Paul Moss and Sharon Welland). Are you able to give me a reliable location for the Bullfinch? Was up there for quite some time trying to get them for my Foot It list but no joy (Martin Stevens). Best place is probably the south end of Longmeadow allotments (this section is now overgrown and unused) adjaceant to the southern most sports field. Thanks for the reply. Are you talking about opposite the green, just above the bridge by the play park or further up? I don't know the names of much of the areas but know the landmarks. Are you viewing them from the footpath? Near there - at the end of the playpark (going N) are the allotments, you can view the general area fairly well from the railway side of the river and they have been that side as well (basically anywhere from where Boris fell in the river N'wards is probably best). They are obviously flying around a bit but that general area is where we tend to catch them. *Queen Mother Reservoir: 2 BUFF-BELLIED PIPIT @11:50 (Nigel Sluman), Long-tailed Duck and Slavonian Grebe '''09.00 - (BirdGuides). '''Access to Queen Mother Reservoir: Berkshire Ornithological Club has arranged access to Queen Mother Reservoir from 08:00 to 16:00 on Saturday 12th January. Day permits may be obtained, £2 donation recommended, at the BOC gate at TQ018771 from 08:00 to 15:00. All visitors must leave the site by 16.00 *Rainham (stone barges/tip): ad Mediterranean Gull, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Water Pipit (Josh Jones, James Lowen) *Sainsbury's Nine Elms Car Park - Vauxhall: 6 Common Gulls and 30 Black-headed Gulls being fed bread by pensioners (Michael Mac). *Staines Moor: 2 Short-eared Owl mobbing Kestrel 13:00 (Nigel Sluman) *Sutcliffe Park, Eltham: Drake Wood Duck of unknown origin, female Pachard, 4 Common Snipe, female Kingfisher, Lesser Redpoll (Conrad Ellam) *Teddington Lock: 1 adult Yellow-legged Gull at 9.30am (Spencer Neal) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Mistle Thrush, 3 Meadow Pipit, 14 Gadwall, 3 Pochard, 5 Shoveler, Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 100 + Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, 10 Pochard, Wigeon, m Teal, 33 Goldfinch, Siskin, 5 Goldcrest, 2 Pied Wagtail (Nik Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs: Kestrel, Jay, 2 Goldcrest (Charlie Farrell) 'Wednesday 9th January 2013' *Banstead Downs: Firecrest along wooded footpath on west side of golf course c250 yards from clubhouse/near post 678 (David Campbell). *Beddington Sewage Farm: juv Glaucous Gull (Nigel Sluman per RBA) *Blackheath: 12 Waxwings '''just before dusk Blackheath Village (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin). *Crayford Marshes: '''Spotted Redshank, Corn Bunting, 165 Golden Plover, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, adult Yellow-legged Gull, Rock Pipit, Cetti's Warbler, Green Sandpiper, 1000 Dunlin, 300 Redshank, 3 Curlew. (Kev Jarvis). *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): Yesterday's concern about the demise of the Little Egret has been proven unfounded. The bird has been present all morning and was briefly joined by a second bird at 10.00. Also Grey Wagtail present (Neil Batten) *Hainault Country Park:1 M Firecrest with mixed goldcrest and tit flock on main track in holly bushes approx 300m south of woodland trust carpark opposite Camelot Pub at 1pm (Steve Bacon) *Hextable Park : c60 Waxwings. Flock of 40 joined by two other groups around 10.30 very restless main flock flew southeast towards Swanley Village although 7 remained at 11.10. 50+ Waxwings '''15.00 to 16.00 then flew to The Beeches/Rollo Road. (Andy Meaton) Tall trees behind 7 The Beeches . *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 88 Mute Swan, 228 Greylag Goose, 6 Greylag x Canada Goose, 124 Canada Goose, Barnacle Goose of unknown origin, 67 Egyptian Goose, Tawny Owl showed well, pair of Little Owl showed well on the deck at 16:00 yesterday (D. McKenzie). *Ladywell Park SE13: 1 Little Egret PM, passer by stated two seen together earlier in day (Paul Moss, John Reid) *Lea Valley Country Park: 2 drake Smew Friday Lake, Bittern briefly in flight landing in front of Bittern_Hide, Little Egret, 3 Water Rail 'sharming', 2 singing Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, Kingfisher, 40 + Lapwing, Peregrine Falcon, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, '''Waxwing heard going to roost; Holyfield Lake 30 + Wigeon, drake Goosander, 2 Shelduck, 2 Common Buzzard, Little Owl calling, Red-legged Partridge in sailing club (Nick Croft) *Northumberland Park: 1 M Brambling 'with 3 Chaffinches in gardens between West Road and Willoughby Lane, M Peregrine on Gas Tower behind Ikea Edmonton - 12.30 - 1 Pm (Davey Leach) *Pool River Linear Park: 6 Song thrushes singing PM along stretch from 'two rivers' to the Sava Centre. (Paul Moss and John Reid) *Queen Mother Reservoir: 2 '''BUFF-BELLIED PIPITS '(Mark Leitch). Also '''Long-tailed Duck and Slavonian Grebe still (Berks website). ANY ACCESS??. ''' Possibly for the weekend apparently. *Ruislip Lido: 3m 1f Bullfinch 1515 in trees by 5 barred gate North of Pub. (Ian Grant) *Snaresbrook Crown Court: 1 '''Firecrest, 4 Goldcrest, singing Coal Tit, 2 Song Thrush, Grey Wagtail, 1 Siskin, 5 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, 41 Tufted Duck (Stuart Fisher) *South Ealing: 9 Waxwings present at 9.10am in trees near tube station exit (Alex Massey). 10 present and showing well from the westbound platform from 11.00 - 11.25 am. Also 1 Blackcap (Alan Hobson). *Trent Park: 1 Firecrest, feeding in Laurel SW edge of Rough Lot, 13:10 hrs; 2 Woodcock, flushed 13:15 and13:20 hrs; 45+ Siskin, feeding in Alders with 2 Goldfinch along Leeging Beech Gutter near Water Garden (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Wanstead (Belgrave Road): Waxwing (per J Lethbridge) 'Tuesday 8th January 2013' *Abney Park Cemetery: 1 possibly 2 Firecrests, '''single siskin over early am, pair of Tawny owls, too many parakeets (Jamie_Partridge, Tony Butler, Adam Hudson) *Alexandra Park: 7+ Shovelers, c20 Aythya mostly Tufted Duck on Wood Green Res 7am (Bob Watts). *Beaconsfield Services M 40:. 35 '''Waxwings feeding on rose hip bushes near the petrol station, also 2 Red Kite over (Alan Furnell) NB. Not in London area. *Blackheath: 5 Waxwings at least flycatching from trees in St John's Park at noon and once briefly visiting the roadside berries. Also 3 Redwings nearly became 2 when a f Sparrowhawk suddenly appeared (Joe Beale). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Little Grebe, Mandarin, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: Waxwing in hedges near the junction where Moat Lane meets the creek; 2 Corn Bunting, 65 Golden Plover, 2 Green Sandpiper, Rock Pipit, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Curlew. (Kev Jarvis). *Crayford, Thames Road Wetland: 2 Water Rail heard (brief view of 1), 5 or 6 Chaffinch. Also at least 4 Teal on pool on adjoining Stanham Farm. (Chris Rose). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 203 Teal, 20 Tufted Ducks, female Peregrine, Common Sandpiper, 10 Redshank, Jay (John Archer). *Eltham (Sutcliffe Park): Pochard f, 2 Chiffchaffs, Water Rail, Wood Duck. (P_Kite) *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): c.50 Goldfinch in one flock, 2 SongThrush, Nuthatch, 1 Common Gull, 8 Herring Gull. p.s. The Little Egret at the Lower Mill appears to have been predated sometime over last weekend judging by the large numbers of white feathers blowing around the Mill garden (Neil Batten). *Fairlop Waters:5 Waxwing se corner near back hedge roosting in small pine 8 am also 6 siskin on track south of fishing lake carpark (Steve Bacon) *Hackney E8 (Amhurst Road, nr, Downs Park Road): 5 Waxwings on berries in garden. The flock stayed for a minute then flew off north 4.10pm (David Chapman). *Hextable Park : Waxwings seen early morning 30+ (observer ?) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Ross's Goose again on Aveley Pools with Greylags, Spotted Redshank, Common Sandpiper and Grey Plover on foreshore (RBA) *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: 7 Snipe, Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Water Rail, Song Thrush (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park: 1m Common Shelduck,Water Rail, pr''' Firecrests between area 18 & 19 in privet hedge by Open Air Theatre ticket offfice, see link to map at www.regentsparkbirds.blogspot.com (Tony Duckett) *South Ealing station: 11 '''Waxwings still present this morning on Silver Birches by westbound platform or feeding in Sorbus by Bus Stop D (down to 2m at times). Lots of berries left. Buy a cup of coffee from Panorama cafe and enjoy (Quentin Given) 14.00 Approx an hour ago, two Waxwings flew from the sorbus tree into a nearby bus shelter. Unsure what to do, i've taken the dead bird home. If anyone can advise on what would be best to do with it, that would be much appreciated. I can bury it but wondered if it might be of educational use. catherine.beazley@gmail.com. *Staines Reservoirs: c12 m+f Goldeneye, Black-necked Grebe close in at Tesco end of S.basin, 3 Reed buntings up and down causeway on bank of N.basin, Wigeon and Tufted ducks also on N.basin. (Keith Kerr) *Staines Moor: At least 4 Short Eared Owls at 3:30pm, also 4 Water pipits and 1 Stonechat. No sign of Barn owl here or Stanwell Moor by dusk (J.Murray & J.Murray Snr). *Stoneleigh (The Glade): Escape Blue Fronted Amazon Parrot flew south over The Glade and dropped down into the back gardens of no's 48-50 at 08.45. I understand this bird has been present for at least 18 months and appears to be in good health though very noisy! (Neil Batten) *Valentines Park: Grey Heron, Sparrowhawk, Cormorant, 3 m Shoveller, Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming (B Miller) *Wanstead Flats: Common Snipe, Siskin, 2 Reed Bunting, 5 Goldcrest, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 2 Shoveler, 9 Gadwall, singing Mistle Thrush (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Stock Dove singing res wood, 3 m Teal, 90 Gadwall, 51 Tufted Duck, 2 Shoveler, 8 Pochard, 2 Little Grebe, Grey Wagtail, Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, pr Bullfinch, 3 Goldcrest (Nick Croft) 'Monday 7th January 2013' *Abney Park Cemetery, N16: 1 Firecrest (still New Ride area), 1 Chiffchaff (TeRNS) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Green Sandpiper, 28 Snipe (Derek Turner) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, 3 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Belair Park (SE21): 6 Siskin, m&f Mandarin (William Marshall) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, 66 Golden Plover, 8 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Green Sandpiper, Rock Pipit, 4 Curlew, c270 Redshank, c800 Dunlin, Chiffchaff. (Kev Jarvis). *Dartford: 62 Waxwings '''in Holiday Inn Express car park off University Way at midday (RBA). *East India Dock Basin: 10 Shelducks, 11 Teal, 28 Tufted Ducks, Peregrine perched on O2 (John Archer). *Hextable Park: c60 '''Waxwings 9.30 (LA), 30 Waxwings still present 10.30 quite nervous flew N to Home Hill dip (Andy Meaton). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Barnacle Goose of unknown origin, 3 Mandarin Duck, 6 Red-crested Pochard, c.600 Black-headed Gull, adult Great Black-backed Gull, Tawny Owl showed well, Nuthatch, Treecreeper (D. McKenzie). *London Wetland Centre: Red Kite west 11.50-12.00, Common Buzzard east 12.55 (Andrew Verrall). *Margravine Cemetery: 17 Chaffinch (mostly male), 2 Peregrine Falcon (Nathalie Mahieu). *Paddington Basin: Kingfisher at 08:45 (D. McKenzie) then flying down the canal past The Point office building at 14:00 (D Bates). *Paddington Green: 2 Peregrine Falcon p.m., vocal Chiffchaff along Hall Place again (D. McKenzie). *Royal Mid Surrey Golf Course: Red Kite drifting southwest c12.20 (possibly same bird as was at WWT London earlier) (Oscar Dewhurst) *Sidcup: 6 Waxwings directly opposite Ruxley Manor Garden Centre - Maidstone Road 0945 (Ralph Todd) *Snaresbrook Crown Court: 2 Firecrest, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 1 Grey Wagtail (Stuart Fisher). *South Ealing Station, W5: 10 Waxwings still present 0830. (Richard Woolley). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Peregrine high north, Redwing (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: 10(6m,4f) Pochard, Lower Lake - calling and displaying - high count for this site! (Robert Callf). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 1 Common Snipe, flushed, set-aside field N of Williams Wood, 11:25 hrs (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow: Lockwood 4 Goosanders (KJMcmanus); 2 Goldeneye on No1 Res (P.Charles). 'Sunday 6th January 2013' *Alexandra Park: small flock of Redwing and Goldfinch plus a Green Woodpecker 2pm (Dawn Painter). *Banstead Downs: Firecrest c250 yards from clubhouse along wooded footpath on west side of golf course; also Siskin and Kestrel (David Campbell, Richard Draper, Peter Grady & Joshua Burch). *Banstead Woods: Woodcock flushed (David Campbell, Richard Draper, Peter Grady & Joshua Burch). *Barkingside: 10+ Waxwings '''in trees along Cranbrook Road, just south of Tanners Lane (Ben green). *Brent Reservoir: male '''Bearded Tit showed very well by Heron Hide from 09.20 - 09.30; also 28 Snipe (Brent Birders) *Clapham Common: 7 Shoveler (4m 3f), GS Woodpecker. (Mark H) *Collier Row: Approximately 70 Waxwings in trees and bushes outside 261 Chase Cross Road, RM5 3XS from 2:15-2:25pm. Not at 1:30pm (Ben Green) *Crayford Marshes: Green Sandpiper in flooded field by University Way (John Bushell, Conrad Ellam & Ron Turner) *Crossness: 500 Dunlin, 500 Lapwing, 200 Redshank, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Curlew, 500 Teal, 100 Gadwall, 5 Shelduck, 1 Chiffchaff (John Bushell, Conrad Ellam & Ron Turner) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 61 species recorded, male Firecrest '''showed well along river Rom ( near Bancroft Chase on Google maps ), 2 Siskin, 1 Redpoll, singing Mistle Thrush but not seen, pr Pochard, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Bullfinch, 1 Little Egret,3 Meadow Pipit, 1 fem Reed Bunting, 2 Jackdaw, several Rook over, 5 Fieldfare, drake Wigeon. ( V.Halley-Frame & Steve Drake ). *Gallions Reach: 56 Shelduck, 48 Lapwing, 2 Curlew, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 90 Redshank, RuddyX Common Shelduck. (Gary A James). *Greenford UB6: male Blackcap still resident in my garden (Neil Anderson) *Hammersmith Novotel: pr Peregrine Falcon pm (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hampstead Heath/Kenwood: Tawny Owl, c 15 Siskin, 3 Nutchatch, Treecreeper, 5 Redwing, 3 Kestrel. HG1 pond: m Reed Bunting, 2 m Shoveler, 24 Gadwall, Little Grebe. Men's Pond: 2 Great Crested Grebe. HH1 pond: f Pochard, f Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Geese (Rob Ayers) *Hextable Park, Swanley: 90 '''Waxwings feeding on buds by tennis courts 9.00 to 10.30 park now getting busy with footy but flock seems to fly and return a few minutes later (Andy Meaton). Present 11.50-12.25 at least, feeding on rosehips, then flock dispersed in two groups, hedges largely bare but may return (Peter Beckenham) c70 Waxwings '''in large Sycamore tree off Main Road / Rollo Road 3.25-3.30pm then dispersed (John Reid). '''c60 Waxwing '''in rose bushes in Hextable Park at 14:40 then spooked by something perhaps in direction of Rollo Road? (Richard Gowing). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Barnacle Goose of unknown origin, 4 Gadwall, 6 Red-crested Pochard, 34 Pochard, Tawny Owl showed well in beech, 4 Green Woodpecker, male Blackcap in brambles on west side of Long Water, 3 Siskin and 2 Lesser Redpoll with several Goldfinch near Rangers' Lodge (D. McKenzie). *Lee Valley RP - Bittern Watchpoint: '''Bittern showed well early afternoon infront of hide, Drake Smew Hooks Marsh. (I. Lycett), 2 Bitterns from Bittern Watchpoint at 4.00pm one of which flew off at 4.15pm (same as yesterday) remaining bird appeared to go to roost, 1+ Water Rail and singing Cetti's Warbler, 1M Yellowhammer by Lee Valley Farm (Ian Bradshaw) *London Wetland Centre: Peregrine, Kingfisher, several Cetti's Warblers and Water Rail Bittern, and male Bearded Tit seen. (Martin Honey), 4 Siskin in alders near bat house. (J Hudson) *Mill Hill NW7: 1 male Blackcap, 10+ Goldfinch, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers (1m+1f), 1 Jay, 6 Long-Tailed Tits,10+ Siskin. (Xav) *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon low north over Hall Place 08:00 before disappearing into fog (D. McKenzie). *Rainham Marshes: 1 Water Pipit, 1 Ross's Goose, 4 Pintail (Ben Green) *Richmond Park (Pen Ponds): 154 Gadwall, 10 Wigeon, 8 Red-crested Pochard (Neil Anderson) *South Ealing: 9 Waxwing perched in bare cherry opposite station 8.45. Tried flying into small pink fruited Sorbus but chased off by aggressive Mistle Thrush (Neil Anderson). 13.30 7 Waxwings perched in a large tree which could be seen well from the westbound platform. 2 more appeared 10 mins later and then 4 flew back into the Sorbus. (K.Bull) 10 birds present from 9 until at least 10am. In tall tree opposite bus stop J making periodic sorties to nearby Sorbus as described above. (J Hudson) *Southfields: resident male Blackcap at garden feeder (Martin Honey) *Staines Moor: 6 Short-eared Owl, 1 Barn Owl (Twitter: #londonbirds) *Swanley/Ruxley: 6 Waxwings '''opposite entrance to Ruxley Manor Garden Centre, Maidstone Road (Kay Zhang), '''7+ Waxwings '''opposite the Aldi store in Swanley 3.50pm possibly looking to roost in St Mary Churchyard (John Reid) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: c45 Siskin (two separate groups), 4 Redwing, 200+ Common Gull, 6 Teal, 1 drake Mandarin, at least 6 singing Song Thrush (John Colmans) *Walthamstow Reservoirs, Lower Maynard: '''Long-tailed Duck m showed very well 1st thing. More wary after anglers arrived. (Dan Barrett) Still present this afternoon. Favouring the area near the raft. Coming fairly close at times. (Katy McGilvray) Still there at dusk (Frank Nugent), 5 Goldeneye (4f), 3 f Goosander, 1-2 Chiffchaff (Nick Croft/Marco Johnson) some duck soup here. *Wanstead Flats: Common Snipe, Reed Bunting, 3 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 7 Siskin, 2 Bullfinch, 7 Goldcrest, Woodcock, 2 Mitsle Thrush, Tawny Owl calling from Reservoir Wood, 50 + Herring Gull north to roost (Nick Croft) *Wanstead, private garden: Blackcap f (Chris Legge) *Wimbledon Common: Red-throated Diver on Queensmere (observer ?) *Woodlands Farm, Greenwich: 2 Lesser Redpoll (John Bushell, Conrad Ellam & Ron Turner) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Goldcrest with flock of Goldfinch (Charlie Farrell) 'Saturday 5th January 2013' *Bedfords Park LNR: 28 Waxwings at the southern end of the park along the bridleway near Damselfly Pond 13.45-14.45. Also 19 Siskins near the pond feeding on elm flower buds (C.Jupp , Pam). *Blackheath: No sign of the Waxwings at The Standard between 10.45 and 11.45 but seen yesterday around 10.20, Mistle Thrush and 3-4 Redwings present there. Also 29 Mallard and 2 Egyptian Geese on Folly Pond (Joe Beale). *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe still, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, 5 Goldcrest (P Beckenham/L Allcorn) *Brent Reservoir: 8+ Ruddy Ducks, 26 Snipe, 6+ Redwing & Fieldfare (Brent Birders) *Burgess Park: drake Pochard and 2 Egyptian Geese (Richard Bonser) *Bushy Park: Grey wagtail, cormorant, grey heron (all Canal Plantation), flocks of siskins in Canal Plantation and Woodland Gardens, kestrel, great spotted woodpecker, green woodpecker, mandarin (5 drake & 1 female), Egyptian goose (Woodland Gardens), small flock of redwing and goldfinch in Canal Plantation, usual supporting cast of tits, parakeets, corvids etc. No sign of any lesser spots despite a thorough search of previous hot spots. (Paul Cox). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, Turnstone, Golden Plover, male Peregrine, adult Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Green Sandpiper, Cetti's Warbler, c700 Dunlin 2 Curlew. (Kev Jarvis). *Dagenham Chase LNR : 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, Stock Dove, pr Wigeon, 70+ Lapwing, 40+ Goldfinch, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Redpoll, Water Rail heard, 2 Fieldfare, 2 Goldcrest & 2 Reed Bunting. ( V.Halley-Frame & S.Drake ) *Dulwich Park: female Teal on lake, 4 Song Thrush in full song, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, numerous Coal Tit, Nuthatch, Goldcrest, Long-tailed Tit (Mark H and the Mexican Birder). Male Teal now also present (15:40), 12 Redwing, 32+ Goldfinch (Martin Stevens). *East India Dock Basin: 37 species including Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, Peregrine and 12 Shelduck (Paul Hyland and Gary A James) *Feltham Green (pond): 2 Mute Swan, 75 Canada Geese, 18 Mallard, 80 Black Headed Gull, 260 (yes I did have time to kill until my train at this point) Feral Pigeon. (Matt Reed). *Fulham Reach: 20 Siskins off Colwith Rd 8:30am, flew off to Barnes (Nathalie Mahieu). *Grange Park (Kilburn): 3 Siskin over (D. McKenzie). *Greenwich Park: now 5 Teal (2m 3f), Nuthatch (Joe Beale). *Haggerston: sparrowhawk harassed by crows over, then flew east (Matthew Cunningham) *Hampstead Heath: 1 Woodcock (flushed near Hampstead Ponds), c10 Siskin, 2 Treecreeper, 1f Sparrowhawk, Nuthatch, 3 Kestrels (2m 1f), numerous Ring-necked Parakeets (Huw Prior). *Hextable Park (Swanley) : 75 Waxwing . '''Emersons Avenue Hextable BR8 7WS 15.20 (Andy Meaton) Feeding on hips/berries around perimeter. 22 seen there yesterday by LA. (Andy Meaton) *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: Barnacle Goose of unknown origin, 42 Egyptian Goose, 3 Mandarin Duck (2 male), 39 Shoveler, 6 Red-crested Pochard, colour-ringed adult Common Gull (red with white inscription A35E), adult Great Black-backed Gull, Tawny Owl showed well (D. McKenzie). *Lee Valley RP - Middlesex Filter Beds: 2+ '''Firecrest, 6+ Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtail, Sparrowhawk, 4 Ring Necked Parakeet, 5 Little Grebe (Jonathan Nasir) *Lee Valley RP - Waterworks NR: 1 Chiffchaff, 5 Common Snipe, 25+ Teal, 4 Shoveler, 6 Pochard, 4 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe (Jonathan Nasir) *London Wetland Centre : 2 Goldcrest, small flock mixed Siskin and Redpoll, larger flock of Siskin (20-30) near feeders, 3m Mandarin, Bittern N shore reservoir lagoon, 2 Bearded Tit on grazing marsh, 1 Common Snipe, 1m Sparrowhawk hunting over grazing marsh (Martin Honey). *Muswell Hill - Cambridge Gardens: 7 Waxwing in tree behind builders merchant for 10 minutes at 11.50. (P.Angus). *Paddington Recreation Ground: at least 4 Redwing in conservation area (D. McKenzie). *Peckham Rye Park: Common Gull, Coal Tit (Martin Stevens). *Potters Bar: 17 Waxwings '''at Station Car Park till 14.50 at least. (Ian A. Stewart) 20 birds early am (J.Murray). *Pymmes Park (Edmonton): 1 pr Mute Swan; 1 Greylag Goose; 4(3m,1f) Shoveler; 20(11m,9f) Tufted Duck; 1 Grey Wagtail, flew over calling; 7 Redwing; 1 singing male Mistle Thrush; 1 singing male Coal Tit; 2 Nuthatch, together; 3 Goldfinch; 5 Lesser Redpoll, feeding in Birches and Oaks (Robert Callf). *Queen Mary Res: Brent Goose, 2 '''Firecrest, Goosander, Goldeneye (Steve Chastell) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Ross's Goose, 10 + Pintail, 2 Water Pipit, 6 +Rock Pipit, juv m Marsh Harrier (+ second bird), 100+ Golden Plover, 500 + Lapwing, 11 Ringed Plover, 3 Curlew, 200 + Dunlin, 5 Redhsank, Chiffchaff, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Cetti's Warbler(Nick Croft/NickTanner/Paul Davis et al) *Rotherhithe: Egyptian Goose over Greenland Dock, 44 Tufted Duck Surrey Water, 3 Great Black-backed Gulls, 70 Common Gulls and 300+ Black-headed Gulls Thames foreshore by Hilton Hotel (Richard Bonser) *South Ealing Station, W5. At least 10 Waxwings, Mistle Thrush 1030. (V Williamson, R Woolley). *Staines Reservoir: 2 Scaup, 1m 1f (N. Basin 08.15-09.30 , 1 Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 3 Little Grebe (N. Basin), 50+ Goldeneye (A.Luscombe). *Walthamstow Res: Low Maynard. Winter plumaged drake Long-tailed Duck '''(presumably the Girling bird moved?) Found by Mike Messenger I believe. Possibly only the 2nd site record, Up to 3 Goosander Lockwood, 6 Little Egret roosting No.2 (Paul Whiteman) seen to roost with tufted duck at 16:10 (J.Murray),Long-Tailed Duck pics:londonbirder-birdman.blogspot.co.uk (Paul Whiteman) *wanstead Park: '''Firecrest, 1-2 Nuthatch, Coal Tit (J Lethbridge) *Wraysbury GP: at least 3 Smew (2m 1f), 4 Goldeneye, 4 Goosander, c100 Pochard, 3 Shoveler 1 Little Egret, 5 Grey Heron (all Colne Mere), 1 Common Snipe just off flooded footpath path N of railway crossing N of Douglas Lane. (Matt Reed), Hi Matt I had five drake smew and at least one redhead smew on Colne Mere late afternoon. (Paul Cox). 'Friday 4th January 2013' *Bankside, SE1: 2 Chiffchaff Tate birches and nearby garden, Peregrine (Peter Beckenham) *Beaconsfield Services, J2 M40: as I was leaving Peter Naylors memorial service today, word came through that approx 28''' Waxwings were in the car park at Beaconsfield Services. It was an hour or so before dusk, so chances are they will be there tomorrow (W.Marks, Lee G Evans et al), not in LNHS area. *Bexley/Sidcup: 5 '''Waxwing near roundabout at Penhill Road/Hurst Road - no 275 Hurst Road - 0945 (Ralph Todd) Still present 10.45am in tree between flats and Hurst Road above road sign to Foots Cray and Orpington (Eric Brown) Still at 275 Hurst Road at 11.40 (Tom Clarke). 15 Waxwings there at 11:43 (RBA) 15 Waxwing there until disturbed at 13:15 also Merlin flew by site (P_Kite) *Black Park: 7 Crossbills (C Lamsdell). *Blackheath: Waxwings at The Standard. *Cowley: 1 Sparrowhawk dashing along hedgerow, Green Lane Allotments. (Roger Dewey). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, Ruff, female Marsh Harrier, Corn Bunting, Turnstone, 3 Curlew, immature Peregrine, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 17 Snipe, 2 Green Sandpiper. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: Common Seal on mud by O2, hybrid falcon resembling Gyr over adjacent business park, 12 Shelduck, 44 Tufted Duck (including female with Portuguese nasal saddle), 2 Teal (John Archer). *Gallions Reach: 61 Shelduck, 200 Teal, 1 Curlew, 80 Redshank, 45 Lapwing, Goldcrest, 15 Linnet. (Gary A James). *Harefield: 6 Little Egret and 2 Egyptian Geese in flooded field opposite Horse and Barge pub at 14:00: (John Walker) *Hextable Park: 22 Waxwing. *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Barnacle Goose of unknown origin, 20 Shoveler, 6 Red-crested Pochard, adult Great Black-backed Gull, vocal Little Owl, Tawny Owl showing well, Nuthatch, singing Treecreeper (J. Hudson, D. McKenzie). *Kingston Cemetery: 1 Goldcrest, 6 Teal, 1 Chiffchaff (M Bournat) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 2 Gadwall, 30 Teal, 8 Shoveller, 2 Pochard, 1 Water Rail(John Gordon) *Lee Valley RP: Bittern Information Point - Bittern, Cetti’s Warbler, 3 Water Rails. Friday Lake - drake Smew. (Mike Oakland) *Northumberland Park/Lea Valley: 2 Prs Goosander on Lea Valley Flow Channel by Chalk Bridge, 1 pr flew off S (North of Tottenham Marshes) - 12:40, also 1 Chiffchaff in N corner of Tottenham Marshes near Ikea(Davey Leach). *Mill Hill NW7: 2 female Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 1 female Sparrowhawk. (Xav) *Northaw Great Wood: 1 female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker; 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 1 singing male Mistle Thrush; 1 Song Thrush; 15+ Goldcrest; 8+ Coal Tit; 1 Marsh Tit, feeding in leaf-litter with large flock of Great Tits and Chaffinches etc; 3+ Nuthatch; 6 Treecreeper (Robert Callf). *Potters Bar: 15+ Waxwings '''by station car park in trees by garden with tatty England flag in it, dropping down to feed on apples in adjacent garden. (Simon West) *South Ealing Station, W5: 10 '''Waxwings still present. 0845. (V Williamson, R Woolley). Now only 9 Waxwings as sadly as they took flight one flew into the bus shelter and died. I did pick it up as could not cope with leaving it on the pavement. 11.30. Still 9 between 12:25 - 12:50 (when I left), at top of tall tree right by platform 1 embankment - best viewed from footbridge or platform 3/4. (Matt Reed) *Staines Moor: 3 Short-eared Owl, 1 Water Pipit, 1 Little Egret, 4m 2f Goosander over (or perhaps the same group of 2m & 1f over twice), 1m Sparrowhawk, 3 Goldcrest, c. 20 Linnet, pair Stonechat (I. Darbyshire). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Common Snipe, 20 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 3 Skylark, 6 Mistle Thrush, Redwing, Lesser Redpoll, Reed Bunting, 25 Gadwall, 15 Tufted Duck, Pochard, 4 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Grey Wagtail, Kestrel (Bob Vaughan), Little Egret (Chris Legge), Firecrest (briefly in Bush Wood), 6 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Meadow Pipit, Cormorant in breeding plumage, Little Grebe, 100 + Herring Gull and Lesser Black-backed Gull north to roost, 94 Gadwall, 57 Tufted Duck, 3 Shoveler, Wigeon, Pochard, 2 Stock Dove (Nick Croft). *Westcombe Woods, Greenwich: Drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrest, Long-tailed Tits, 1 Grey Wagtail over (Joe Beale). *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Goldcrest, 1+ Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay (Charlie Farrell) 'Thursday 3rd January 2013' *Barnehurst, Bursted Wood/Open Space: 2 Great SpottedWoodpecker, 1 Mistle Thrush (Chris Rose). *Bexley/Sidcup: Six Waxwings in tree on Hurst Road near Footscray Lane roundabout 8.50 to 9.15am at least. (Eric Brown); five still present 275 Hurst Road midday (Ralph Todd) *Bexleyheath, Christchurch Cemetery: 1 Goldcrest, 2 Greenfinch, 5 Goldfinch, at least 3 Chaffinch, 2 Collared Dove (Chris Rose). *Bexleyheath, Danson Park: Sparrowhawk (over), 2 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Egyptian Geese, 1 Greylag, 2 Mute Swan, 3 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 3 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Jay, 255 Ring-necked Parakeet (seemed to be all those present) counted out from west end woodland and bog garden trees 16.00-16.15 (Chris Rose). *Bookham: Hawfinch perched briefly in trees behind the station at 8:30am, before dipping into blackthorn scrub. Also Goosander flew over at 8.50am (Bill Dykes). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Drake Mandarin, female Kingfisher (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Chingford, Hatch Forest: 1 Little Egret, 2 Ring-necked parakeet over, 2 Treecreeper singing, Song Thrush singing (Ian Woodward). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, Ruff, Turnstone on the Thames foreshore near the Erith Yacht Club ;Corn Bunting, adult Mediterranean Gull, 113 Golden Plover, 5 Yellow-legged Gull, Water Rail, Green Sandpiper, Peregrine, Stonechat, Rock Pipit (Kev Jarvis). Is the yacht club easily accessible? Last time I visited the gate was closed and coded and so couldn't get in. Many thanks. *Dartford: 69 Waxwings at Darent Valley Hospital (RBA). *East India Dock Basin: adult Yellow-legged Gull on mud in front of O2, male Sparrowhawk, 2 Chiffchaffs, 3 Shelduck, 38 Tufted Duck (including female with Portuguese nasal saddle), 4 Teal (John Archer). *Enfield (Town Park): 1 male Kingfisher, Carr's Basin, 15:30 - 15:35 hrs (Robert Callf). *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): Little Egret again present feeding in Hogsmill river 12.30 onwards (Neil Batten). *Greenwich Peninsula: 4 Little Grebe in Ecology Park (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) Redwing & Goldcrest by Beckham Academy (Conrad Ellam) *Hammersmith Novotel: 1 pr Peregrine Falcon (Nathalie Mahieu). *Kensington Gardens: Tawny Owl showing well, interesting female Aythya ''duck near the cafe, which appeared at first glance to be a Scaup from the head shape, orange eye and pale plumage around bill base. There was however a pale band and too much black on the bill tip, suggesting a Scaup/Pochard hybrid (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam); there are two Scaup look-a-likes present incuding a bird with Pochard-like bill pattern but with Scaup-like pale patches on the side of the head. The recent Scaup showed classic bill pattern as well as structural and plumage features typical of species. Will check again a.m. (D. McKenzie). *Kingston Cemetery: Green Woodpecker, 6 Teal (M Bournat) *Lee Valley RP - Waterworks NR: 4 Common Snipe, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Song Thrush, 30+ Common Gull (over), 22+ Teal, 4 Tufted Duck, 4 Shoveler, 1f Pochard, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker. (Jonathan Nasir) *Lee Valley RP - Middlesex Filter Beds: 1m '''Firecrest' (showing well), 6+ Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff, 7 Little Grebe, 4 Gadwall, 6 Teal, Jay. (Jonathan Nasir) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 1 Pochard, 8 Teal, 12 Tufted Duck, 2 Mallard, 5 Goldcrest, 2 Goldfinch, 1 Chaffinch (Rich Petley) *Margravine Cemetery: 1 pr Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 pr Mistle Thrush (Nathalie Mahieu). *Mill Hill NW7: 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers (m+f), 3 Lesser Redpoll, 12+ Siskin. (Xav) *Nine Elms Sainsbury's Car Park - Lambeth: 1 Kestrel on chimney noticeably infrequent in sightings last several months, much new building and shrubs/bushes cut down along railway tracks (Michael Mac). *Northumberland Park/Lea Valley: M Peregrine again on Gas Tower behind IKEA - 12:40, Fem Goosander this time with Male nearby on Lea Valley Flow Channel by Chalk Bridge (North of Tottenham Marshes) - 12:10, also 1 Bullfinch & Pr Reed Buntings in Tottenham Marshes (Davey Leach). *Northwood: Chiffchaff in overflow carpark of Pinner Hill Golf Club at 9.15am (John Fordham) *Rainham Marshes: 2 Caspian Gulls (adult & 2nd winter) on tip between 0800 and 1100 hrs, viewed from riverside footpath. Also 11 Yellow-legged Gulls (various ages) (Phil Saunders & Jamie_Partridge). *River Pool Linear Park, Sydenham/Catford: 6+ Bullfinches (including 2 males), Kingfisher, 2 Sparrowhawks, 2 Jackdaws (Paul Moss & Sharon Welland per JA). *St James's Park: 3 fully-winged Red-crested Pochard amongst pinioned birds, also Coal Tit (Andrew Self) *South Ealing Station: 10 Waxwing still present-- flitting between trees opposite Platform 1 and the rowan tree near the 65 bus stop opposite the station due to a territorial mistle thrush (Becky Powell) Still present at 1330. (Richard Woolley). Still present 14:30 (Nigel Sluman) and at 15:00 when still plenty of berries (Frank Nugent, M Bournat et al). Seemed to be mostly 1st-winter birds. Only managed to spot one adult (M Ruscoe) *Stoke Newington, N16 (Clissold Park): 4 Lesser Redpoll (TeRNS) *Ten Acre Wood area: Short-Eared Owl, Buzzard, Red Kite over 9.50am, 2 Little Egrets (G Westley). *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 1 Water Rail '''(rare here): 1 Common Buzzard: c30 Siskin: 1 Reed Bunting: 4 Bullfinch: 2 Mandarin: 3 Teal: 7 Rook: 18 Canada Geese: 200+ Common Gull (John Colmans) *Wanstead Flats: 48 Gadwall, 10 Shoveler, 13 Tufted Duck, 12 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 4 Reed Bunting, Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: '''Firecrest (in the Dell), Nuthatch (Res. Wood) (Dan Hennessy). *Westminster: drake Red-crested Pochard on Thames by Lambeth Bridge, flew W at 08:40 (Frank Nugent). 'Wednesday 2nd January 2013' *Brent Reservoir: m Bearded Tit still, 6+ Lesser Redpoll (Andrew Haynes), 26 Snipe, 9 Ruddy Duck, 11 Redpoll (Derek Turner) *Brent Valley Golf Course: Tawny Owl (Barry Jones) *Blackheath: 3 Waxwing by Old Dover Road bridge till 8.30 at least (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Brookmill Park: drake Mandarin on River Ravensbourne (John Archer). *Dartford: 36 Waxwings at Darent Valley Hospital in Kings Renal Unit car park at 09.30 then flew off (RBA). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 3 Shelduck, 90 Teal, 40 Tufted Duck (including female with red nasal saddle), Common Sandpiper, 4 Redshanks, Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtails (John Archer). *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): Little Egret feeding in Hogsmill river at rear of Lower Mill 12.30 to 13.00 at least (Neil Batten). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: no sign of yesterday's Goosander but Scaup present to 09:47 when it flew north with small group of Aythya; Barnacle Goose of unknown origin, 2 Red-crested Pochard, Water Rail flew across Long Water, adult Yellow-legged Gull, adult Great Black-backed Gull, Tawny Owl showed well (D. Bradshaw, J. Hudson, D. Jeffries, D. McKenzie). *King George V Reservoir: 2 Goosander, 1 Grey Wagtail - the birds have returned with the fall in water levels on the flood relief channel-(M.Harper) *Ladywell Cemetery SE4: 2 Goldcrests (Phil Laurie) *Lea Valley: drake Smew from Bittern hide early afternoon - another or same had been seen just before on Friday lake. At least 2 Bitterns in reedbed. (David Bradshaw); 4 Goosander (3M, 1F) on Holyfield Lake, seen from Grebe Hide (approx 3pm). (Richard Moorhead) *Mill Hill NW7: c30 Waxwing seen to arrive and settle on on a tree in a rear garden at 8.55am but left within 10 minutes. No direction as departure missed. (Xav) *Northumberland Park/Lea Valley: M Peregrine on Gas Tower behind IKEA - 13:20, Fem Goosander on Lea Valley Flow Channel by Chalk Bridge (North of Tottenham Marshes) - 13:00 (Davey Leach) *Queen Mother Reservoir: Long-tailed Duck, Slavonian Grebe, 3 Goldeneye, 2 Red Kite (Nigel Sluman) *St James's Park: 3 Egyptian Geese, male Ruddy Duck, 3+ Ring-necked Parakeets (Andrew Self) *Sidcup DA15 8WA: 30-plus Waxwings in tree on Willersley Avenue between Halfway Street roundabout and Annandale Road junction at 9.40am but mobile. No sign at 10.30am. Probably same flock seen by Phil Cliffe flying over Lamorbey Park yesterday. (Eric Brown) *South Ealing, W5: 10 Waxwings still in South Ealing Road, opposite Barclays bank, 0845. (R Woolley, via V Williamson). Feeding on rowan berries in front of Broadleaf House by tube station at 12:00 (Nigel Dodd). Still there at 14.15 (Peter Hart) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Scaup, pair still on north basin, several Goldeneye (Nigel Sluman) *Wanstead Flats: Yellowhammer calling south over brooms, 3 Reed Bunting, 8 Siskin south, 10 + Chaffinch, 40 + Goldfinch, 35 Gadwall, 3 Pochard, 7 Tufted Duck, 2 Shoveler, 6 Goldcrest, 2 Redwing, 5 Mistle Thrush (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Wigeon juv back on Heronry, 94 Gadwall, 62 Tufted Duck, 3 Shoveler, 2 Pochard, 2 Teal, 4 Little Grebe (Nick Croft) *Wraysbury GP: 5 Goosander, c20 Goldeneye (Nigel Sluman) 'Tuesday 1st January 2013' *A10, field next to Lieutenant Ellis Way opposite Travelodge (Google Maps link): 60+ Golden Plover circling and calling (6 had landed in field prior to this) before flying west over trees, 100+ Jackdaw, c50 gulls loafing before flying off south. All between 15:00 - 16:30. (Katy McGilvray and another person whose name I didn't catch) *Blackheath: 3 Waxwing still on Old Dover Road bridge over the A2, midday; also 12 Redwing, Fieldfare, 3 Redpoll, Great Spotted Woodpecker over. Waxwings disappeared after midday to the south west. (Joe Beale, James Lowen et al.: a twitch in Blackheath!) *Brent Reservoir: 54 species including 10 Ruddy Ducks, 26 Snipe, 2 Lapwing (Brent Birders). At least two Siskins feeding in alders in Eastern Marsh, 12:40 (Deb Jackson). *Crossness: 75 species including Water Pipit, 2 Rock Pipit, male Stonechat, ad Yellow-legged Gull, Water Rail, 3 Egyptian Geese, Peregrine, 7 Curlews (but no Sparrowhawk or Mistle Thrush!) ( John Archer & Kev Jarvis) *Crofton Park, Brockley Grove : 1 Waxwing in my garden, feeding on rosehips. (Phil Laurie (Sorry)) *Dagenham Chase LNR 64 species recorded in 10 hrs of observation. 9 Waxwings '''by Eastbrook End Cemy & Chase Waters at 2:05pm on rosehips then flew towards visitor centre, '''Long '''or '''Short-eared Owl '''briefly at 4:45pm over travellers field. 1 Little Egret on the slack, 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Kestrel, pair of Peregrine circling the travellers field at 1:03pm, 1 Water Rail, 3 Common Snipe, 25+ Lapwing, 5+ GBB Gull, 1 Little Owl, 2 sightings of Kingfisher, 1 Cetti's Warbler by Hooks Hall Pond, 1 BTO ? ringed Chiffchaff ( silver ring on right leg ), 2 Jackdaw, 4 Rook, 1-2 Redpoll, 2+ Bullfinch heard 1 female seen and 2 Reed Bunting. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Greenford UB6: male Blackcap in garden (Neil Anderson). *Hackney E5: Blackcap in my garden (Jean-Patrick Elmes). *Horsenden Hill: 1st winter Mediterranean Gull on football piches 15.30. Also Tawny Owl Horsenden Wood, Little Owl Paradise Fields, 2 Snipe, 3 Pheasant, Little Grebe on canal and hibernating Comma in Perivale Wood (Andy Culshaw). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: female '''Scaup and male Goosander showing well on Long Water to 15:20 at least, Little Owl near dusk, Tawny Owl showing well, Kingfisher; also Barnacle Goose of unknown origin, 52 Egyptian Goose, 30 Shoveler, 2 Red-crested Pochard, 2 Great Black-backed Gull (D. McKenzie). Treecreeper just up from Tawny Owl at 1530 (F Tusa), Greylag Goose next to Serpentine Cafe (D. Anderson); Scaup and Goosander still present at dusk (Oscar Dewhurst). *Ilford Garden: M Blackcap on feeders today and yesterday. And the M Sparrowhawk again.(B Miller) *Kingston Cemetery: 2 Teal, 1 Goldcrest & c.20 Siskin (M Bournat) *Lee Valley Park: 5 Goosander (4M, 1F) on Holyfield Lake. Drake Smew on Hooks Marsh at 15:30, with another drake on Friday Lake at 15:45 (Mike Oakland) *London Wetland Centre, Barnes: Bittern (from WWF hide at 10.10am), Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, Kestrel (A.Luscombe). *Mill Hill NW7: c.80 Waxwing seen flying off rapidly north-west at 08:06 from Chadbury Court on the A1/A41 Watford Way, near Fiveways Corner, with about 15 remaining (even though the trees have now been completely stripped of berries) (Andrew Haynes). The Waxwings were relocated on Grahame Park Way opposite Pentavia Retail Park feeding on quickly disappearing berries from 8.50am to 9.15am. They were then spooked and became very flighty and I lost them but could still be nearby (Tony Duckett). Saw them from Retail Park c9:15 gathering in top of tree by footbridge over M1 then flew north. Quick look around Graham Park Estate with no luck (Steve Blake). They returned to Chadbury Court for about 5 minutes at c9.20 before heading up the railway, away from me (Oscar Dewhurst). *Margravine Cemetery: ca 10 Siskin (patch tick), 3 Mistle Thrush. 1 Blackcap, 2 Peregrine (Nathalie Mahieu). *North Finchley: 6 Robins in song between 1.00 and 1.15 am along about a mile of suburban streets - nice start to the new year (John Colmans) *Orsett, RM16: single Waxwing '''in hedge at 15.30, c1/2 mile north of village on Conways Road. Also 20+ Red-Legged Partridges nearby (Hannah Astley) *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon early p.m. (D. McKenzie). *Rainham Marshes: 8 Pintail (4 drakes), imm female '''Marsh Harrier, Peregrine Falcon, Merlin, c60 Golden Plover, Jack Snipe, 20+ Common Snipe, 23 Eurasian Curlew, first-winter Caspian Gull, Barn Owl, Short-eared Owl, 4 European Stonechats, 2 Grey Wagtails, 4 Rock Pipits, 4+ Cetti's Warblers, Common Chiffchaff, Brambling, 3 Corn Buntings (Ruth Barnes, Brian Churches, Chris and Pete Langsdon, Dominic Mitchell, Neville Smith, Andy Tweed, Howard Vaughan et al). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 1♀ Blackcap (Winfield House fencerow area 4), 1 Redwing, 12 Gadwall, 16 Shoveler, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Little Grebe (birdman_euston). *Ruislip Woods: 2 Little Egrets (golf course),2pr Shoveler, 6 Teal (LNR), Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher (LNR), 4 Redwing, 2 f Siskin (larch on GC). Also 2 Grey Wagtails near Ruislip Station (Neil Anderson) *Sewardstone (Netherhouse Farm): 4 Yellowhammer, 17 Reed Bunting, Bullfinch, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Martin Shepherd). *Sidcup: Lamorbey and Lamorbey Park: 12+ Siskin, 2 Redpoll, Kingfisher, 3 Nuthatch, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Egyptian Geese, 3 Little Egret, 3 Gt Spotted Woodpecker, Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, Sparrowhawk, Lesser Black Backed Gull etc in total 37 species. (Eric Brown). *South Ealing Station: 10 Waxwings sitting in a bare tree behind platform 1 - flying back and forth to berry tree behind bus stop on opposite side of South Ealing Road. (Andrew Peel). Thank you Andrew Peel, i did manage to see those 10 Waxwings opposite side of South Ealing Road. (Shailesh Patel). *Staines Reservoir: 2 Scaup (m+f) still (Tony and Jim Sweetland) *Staines Moor: Red Kite (Tony and Jim Sweetland) Also 2 Buzzard, 2 Stonechat, 1 Water Pipit, 3 Little Egret, 1 Short-eared Owl (flushed) 2 Snipe, 7 Reed Bunting (J.murray & J.Murray Snr). 4 Short-eared Owl (evening), 1 Barn Owl (near burnt out car on Stanwell Moor from 15:35), 4 Water Pipi'''t, 2 Lesser Redpoll (via Rob Innes) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 19 Gadwall, 13 Shoveler, 11 Pochard (TeRNS) *Swanley Park ; 4 Siskin, 1st record since 2011, & Blackcap (f) (Andy Mb) *Ten Acre Wood area: Little Egret (golf course), Buzzard, m Kestrel, c50 Lapwing, 6 Snipe, 15 Stock Doves, 17 Skylark, Meadow Pipit, Redwing, 26 Fieldfare (edge GC), 2 Linnets, c50 Chaffinch (Neil Anderson) *Wanstead Flats: Little Owl at 16:43 (first sighting for nearly 2 years), 1-2 Snipe, 2 Redwing, 7 Fieldfare, 10 + singing Song Thrush, singing Mistle Thrush, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, 10 + MEadow Pipit, 4 Skylark, Lesser Redpoll, 2 Reed Bunting, 47 Gadwall, 11 Tufted Duck, 4 Shoveler, singing Stock Dove, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 4 Goldcrest, Great Black-backed Gull (Tim Harris/Jonathan Lethbridge/Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 17 + Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, 6 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 150 + Gadwall, 60 + Tufted Duck, 4 Shoveler (Jonathan Lethbridge/Bob Vaughan/Paul Davis/Nick Croft) *Wraysbury GP: 11 Gooseander (6m + 5f), 6 Smew (4m) (Tony and Jim Sweetland) 7 Smew, 5 drakes, red head Goosander on Heron Lake. Chiffchaff, Treecreeper, 2 Nuthatch by station (J.murray & J.murray Snr). *West Thurrock: c50 '''Waxwing, junction of Weston and London Rd, noon (Jean-Patrick Elmes); 97 earlier at Costco car park, Lakeside (James Lowen). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿ *